The present invention relates to a tool for assisting spray work at a high position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool adapted to be used when insecticide, fungicide, paint, cleaning material, or the like is sprayed at tall trees, high wall surfaces, ceilings, panes in high position, panes of a show window, or the like.
There has been hitherto known no particular tool adapted to assist a spray work for high objects, e.g. the ceiling or high walls, trees, window panes or show windows.
Therefore the user must grip a spray device with his hand, and a step such as a stepladder is utilized when high objects are sprayed. However, such manner requires very troublesome works for preparing the stepladder and for moving the stepladder at any time the user shifts his position for spraying. Further, the work is not always safe.
The object of the present invention is to provide a convenient tool for assisting the spray work at a high position.